


No need to be anything else but mine

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, my brain melted writing this <3, rcsfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: does it fucking look like i know what happened in that mess?  Honestly, i wouldnt even read it unless ur part of the rcsfu.  Its fucking terrible, and it scares me <3
Relationships: Alec Artino | Ace Anarchy/Phobia
Kudos: 3





	No need to be anything else but mine

Phobia crept through the catacombs, feeling very nervous. Which was quite ironic. Phobia Dicey Rawles, embodiment of fear, was scared. His black cloak fluttered around his feet, and his scythe grew sweaty in his hands. The wall of bones was right in front of them. 

As if sensing he was waiting, it started to spread apart. 

Phobia took in a deep breath, and strode in. 

And there was Ace. Sitting on top of a coffin, reading a book. 

Phobia found it very sexy of him. And Ace knew that. 

“Hey Phobes,” he said with a smirk. 

“Hello Ace,” phobia replied, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. “I- I brought some snacks.” He brought out his Clifford the Big Red Dog lunchbox out from under his cloak. He opened it, and displayed the collection of juice boxes and fruit flavoured gummies.

“Aw thanks babe,” Ace said. “You even got grape flavored!”

Phobia blushed under his hood. “I know it's your favourite.” 

Ace smiled slyly, and patted the coffin next to him. “Come sit down babe. I know you like coffins.” 

Phobia blushed even harder. He shuffled over to the coffin, and sat, his black robes spreading out. He angled his body in a suggestive, but not too suggestive way. 

Ace smiled. “I love your robes. They really look frightening.”

“Oh my gosh, thanks babe! I just washed them.” 

“I can tell.” Ace waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Here, have some gummies.” He thrust out a pack of cat shaped fruit gummies at Phobia. 

“Babe,” phobia complained. “You know I only eat the souls of the innocent and orange flavoured gummies. I can't eat this.”

“Right,” Ace said. He looked down, clearly embarrassed. 

Phobia felt very guilty. “Oh it’s okay. I don’t mind.” He wrapped his skeleton arms around Ace, and breathed in Ace’s old man smell. All of his nervousness went away, and he felt safe. Now he didn’t need to be terrifying. He just needed to be Phobia Dicey Rawles.


End file.
